The Augillian Confederacy
The Augillian Confederacy Overveiw The Augillian Confederacy is typically viewed by other governments as illegitimate, since it is comprised of mostly pirate crews and mercenary clans, but to the Augillian people it is symbol of never bowing to oppression, especially from those who are not Augillian. While it's legitimacy is in question its actions are not, the Confederacy rarely moves as a whole but when it does, Augillian ships have been able to disrupt supply lines for war efforts, hold entire planets hostage, and once laid siege to Masinor the Capitol of the Famasi Collective for a week. While most view the actions of the Confederacy as amoral or evil, in reality the motivations behind the hundred of crews that make up the Confederacy are complex and sometimes contradictory. History The Confederacy is a relatively new name for what was once know as the Augillian Liberation Front, a rebel faction that was founded on the principle of Augillians gaining independence from the Famasi Collective. Both the Augillians and the Famasi evolved on the same planet of Masinor, but when the Famasi were chosen by the Order of the Architect to serve in the "First War", they quickly gained the technology required to put the Augillian people under their "protection". While the Famasi people viewed this as a logical step to maintain order there were members from the Augillian populations who claimed that they were enslaving them, and all that was left was the chains. This state of existence lasted even long after the Fall, tensions began to rise when the discovery that the Teki, an animal that was considered delicious to both the Augillians and the Famasi was sentient and the Collective put a band of their consumption, which the Augillians took as another offense on their culture and traditions. It is unclear when exactly the Augillian Liberation Front was founded but it's deceleration has been ingrained in both Augillian and Famasi history, The ALF took over the Collective's Central Broadcasting System on Masinor and declared to the entire collective that unless Augillian homelands were free of the Collectives presence in one rotation, there would be dire consequences. When the Collective didn't meet their demands, the ALF donated several bombs placed in Collective governmental buildings, conducted several raids on detention centers holding key Augillian community leaders, and then denoted charges inside the CCBS building while still inside. For the next two decades the ALF conducted terrorists attacks and guerrilla styled warfare against the Collective, without a clear a definite command structure to target the collective came down harder on the Augillian people as a whole, this lead to the ALF gaining mass support and a surge of new recruits. The Collective viewed the AFL as a minor civil disruption that given time and civilian pressure would be defeated, this assumption proved to be disastrous when the AFL had been able to sneak large number of combatants outside of Collective space, free of being hunted they were able to quickly procure dozens of small but powerful warships in exchange for priceless Famasi artifacts stolen from the Collective's Central Museum of History on Masinor. With the six advance warships, which the ALF called the "Daggers of Retribution", and coordinated ground attacks the ALF was able to conduct a sudden and devastating attack on the Collective's Central Council building, killing almost ninety percent of the elders. The action which later became know as the "Decapitation" resulted in chaos to reign for a short period over the Collective, the ALF took advantage and seized arms and supplies from warehouses, but the most notable prize was the Alpha dreadnought know as the "Solar Lance", which had hung over Masinor in low orbit since the Fall. The dreadnought was renamed the "Black Court" and quickly became the flagship for the ALF, with their new position of power the leaders of the Front offered once last negotiation to the Collective, fully expecting them to turn it down, to their surprise they accepted. The negotiations took almost a week to complete and finally the papers were signed, the Augillian people would be freed from Collective control in exchange for leaving Collective space, within almost a full year the Augillian people had relocated to what is considered modern Confederacy space. Within a decade the Augillian Confederacy was established and the Black Court declared the capitol, while the confederacy has several planets under its control the majority of the population live on ships, so most of the founding laws deal with life aboard a ship. While the majority of Augillian crews are merchants or mercenaries, there are the more wild elements left over from the ALF days that choose to be pirates, who raid or work for the highest bidder. While the majority of these pirate crews are small time and go after small freighters or settlements, some of the larger pirate crews are actually small fleets that can contend with even the most powerful military forces. Size The Augillians Confederacy' s total population that lives on Confederate planets is estimated at fourteen billion, the Black Court alone has an estimated to have over a hundred thousand citizens. It is unclear the total population of the Confederacy because of the majority of the population existing on starships. Goverment While the Aguillian Confederation is often accused of being a Kleptocracy, when it is actually a Capitalist based Confederation with elements of Anocracy in relation to the major pirate fleets Culture its dope Planets and Locations The Black Court The Grand Pirate Fleets and Captains The Red Tail Brothers Frak the Drake and the Void Lizards Sianolo the Canniable "Govenor" Nagrom The Mialliw Kid Blackfin the Smolding Olicak and his Blood Brides The Grand Madam Gench